ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Historia alterna, basada en el S. XIX. Candice es la princesa primera del reino de Nápoles, Italia. Enfrentará decisiones drásticas en su vida. Un fanfic histórico con mucha aventura, drama, romance, comedia y tragedia, no apto para menores de edad. La historia es completamente invención mía, únicamente los personajes son propiedad de Mizuki.


ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO

PRESENTACIÓN

Casi a comienzos de la Edad Contemporánea, más específicamente, corriendo el año de 1850, situado en el antiguo Reino de Nápoles, Italia, se encontraba el castillo de la familia White, representada por la reina Carolina I y el Rey Fernando II.

Para desgracia de la familia, jamás lograron tener el hijo varón que sucedería a su padre en el reinado. Por el contrario, tuvieron dos preciosas hijas. Su primogénita Candice White, y la segunda, Annie. La reina Carolina se embarazó por tercera ocasión, pero su salud se agravó a tal grado que perdió involuntariamente al bebé, quedando infértil.

Vivían en el enorme y lujoso castillo, con una vida llena de comodidades y frivolidades. El Rey Fernando era el principal gobernante, por ende, se le trataba con exagerado respeto y reverencias a cualquier lugar donde fuera. Se trataba de un hombre sumamente exigente y responsable.

Las princesas Candice y Annie, de 17 y 14 años de edad, respectivamente, eran dos chiquillas soñadoras y alegres, acciones que desagradaban totalmente a la reina Carolina, haciéndoles ver todo el tiempo que su comportamiento la avergonzaba en demasía, a tal punto de obligarles a tomar clases de etiqueta con estrictos profesores quiénes se enfocaban más en cómo enseñarles a las niñas moverse con elegancia portando sus hermosos y enormes vestidos.

La vida en dicho reino era lo bastante cómoda para dicha familia y demás aristócratas; pero no del todo con la clase baja. La gente pobre trabajaba todo el día y gran parte de la noche para conservar el sustento diario, y eso no les garantizaba del todo una vida digna, pues los derechos laborales como se conocen actualmente eran totalmente inexistentes.

Esta es una historia que entrelazará ambas clases sociales a través de la acción, la aventura, el romance y la desgracia.

**ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO**

**CAPÍTULO I. TODO COMENZÓ CIERTO DÍA QUE...**

El pequeño reloj inglés de sobremesa marcaba despiadadamente en sus manecillas las 6:00 horas, momento en el que los integrantes de la familia real debían levantarse para comenzar con sus rutinarias labores del día.

La hermosa joven, Candice, siempre batallaba arduamente en el gran acto de levantarse de madrugada, revoloteándose de extremo a extremo de su enorme cama forrada de las más finas telas parisinas.

-Princesa - se acercó su mucama personal, Dorothy, una simpática muchacha pelirroja y de enormes ojos expresivos - ya es hora de que te levantes. Son las 6:05.

-¡Huy! El mundo se va a acabar porque la princesa Candice se levantó cinco minutos más tarde - exclamó con sarcasmo, para simpatía de Dorothy, quien siempre moría de risa con sus ocurrencias.

-¡Vamos Candice! - le hablaba por su nombre y mucha confianza por órdenes expresas de la propia Candice - tu padre te regañará por llegar tarde al desayuno.

Procedió entonces a ayudar a su ama a la ardua tarea de sujetarle el corsé, para posteriormente vestirla con un finísimo y bello vestido de raso con un exquisito diseño que era la moda de toda Europa entre la clase alta; tal diseño hacia resaltar coquetamente sus desarrollados senos, ajustándose con gracia en la cintura para dar un hermoso vuelo con una amplísima falda que esponjaba más por el estricto uso de la crinolina, lo suficientemente estorbosa al bajar las escaleras del castillo.

-Lo siento tanto, padre - exclamó con pesar al ver que ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, menos ella - no concilié el sueño y me fue imposible levantarme más temprano - se acercó a saludarlo

-Está bien, querida Candice. Siéntate por favor - le hizo una seña - la familia ahora sí está completa - hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que procedieran a servir el desayuno.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy, cariño? - preguntó la reina Carolina, media hora después, pues estaban acostumbrados a no charlar mientras ingerían sus alimentos por ser considerado de pésima educación.

-Tengo que acudir al parlamento para cerrar todos los detalles de la fiesta de presentación de Candice

La princesa, al escuchar eso, se ahogó ligeramente con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Tan pronto, padre? - cuestionó sorprendida

-Hija, muy pronto cumplirás tus dieciocho años

-Oh pero... no me habías comentado nada, padre - exclamaba nerviosa, volteando a ver a su hermana Annie para ver si acaso ella le daba un poco de aliento

-No necesito decirte mis planes, Candice. Buen provecho, familia. Me retiro.

-Candice ¿No le piensas decir? - le exclamó su hermana Annie, más que hermana, su eterna amiga - Tienes que hacer algo

-No lo sé Annie. No podemos contradecir las decisiones de nuestro padre.

-Pero ya teníamos planes

-Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto

-Hijas - se dirigió a ellas la reina Carolina - es hora de su lección de piano

Candice se levantó refunfuñando un poco, mientras que Annie se alegró, pues ella bien disfrutaba bastante sus clases particulares de piano, tan populares entre los miembros de la aristocracia.

**BARRIOS BAJOS DE NÁPOLES, ITALIA.**

Se vislumbra una pequeña comunidad mercantil, llena de puestos de abastecimiento alimenticio. Gran parte era una especie de mercado con muchos locales improvisados pero muy limpios, donde podía encontrarse a la venta ropa, calzado o comida como pescado, frutas y verduras, semillas, etc.

Las mujeres se detenían en los puestos regateando algunos productos pues se trataba de un barrio muy pobre. Ellas vestían sencillas faldas larga de manta, cubiertas con un mandil que también les llegaba a los pies,calzados con unas baratas sandalias de carnaza y más arriba, en sus cabezas, portaban un pañuelo.

Detrás del mercado se encontraban las sencillas viviendas, y ahí, en una de ellas, se encontraba una de las mejores carpinterías de los alrededores, donde los miembros de la aristocracia mandaban hacer sus mobiliarios , pues el trabajo artesanal de dichos carpinteros era sin duda de bastante calidad.

-Padre ¿Cuándo vendrá el mozo del rey por su pedido? - exclamó el muchacho un poco preocupado pues estaba bastante atrasado en el trabajo.

-Mañana. Y ruega porque no venga el mismísimo rey Fernando en persona, pues me moriría de vergüenza si no terminas ese trabajo.

-El rey solo se apareció aquí un día y se notó claramente que odió estar en este barrio. Dudo mucho que se vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

-No seas insolente, Terry, no ofendas a nuestra alteza.

-Yo sólo decía la verdad

El muchacho continúo realizando sus actividades. Era bastante bueno en el trabajo que realizaba. Se trataba de un joven de 20 años de edad, bastante delgado pero de complexión fuerte, con sus brazos y abdomen marcados a consecuencia del trabajo duro al que se dedicaba.

Heredó muchas facciones de su apuesto padre, Richard. Sus ojos azules, su piel apiñonada y cabello castaño, el cual llevaba ligeramente largo hasta arriba de los hombros.

Dentro del barrio, eran una familia más o menos acomodada, pues su negocio propio les otorgaba un muy buen sustento económico.

Sin embargo, jamás se compararían con las grandes familias ricachonas. Ellos solo eran unos ciudadanos más, comunes y corrientes de los barrios bajos del reino de Nápoles.

Pare e hijo vivían solos. La madre de Terry falleció hace seis años de tuberculosis, una horrible enfermedad para la cual aún no se hallaba una cura.

Todo se mide en la delgada línea que divide la vida de la nobleza y la vida de los pobres.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones los gobernantes tienen intereses propios, muy ajenos a ver la estabilidad del pueblo que les da de comer.

Continuará...

Comentarios personales: Esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza desde hace meses, y ambiciosamente pensaba plasmarla para realizar una novela, pero efectivamente estaba siendo muy ambiciosa puesto que la escritura no es mi giro ni es algo de lo que pretendo vivir, pero la historia ahí está en mi mentesita rondando, y sería una lástima que no la escribiera y pase al olvido. Como se pudieron percatar, es una historia de época, donde estoy entrelazando hechos históricos reales con otros sucesos completamente invención mía.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Procuraré actualizar un capítulo por día, y no está por demás decirles que esta, aunque sea historia alterna, es orgullosamente un Terryfic.


End file.
